Yuichiro the mind of the virtuoso
by kokob5
Summary: At a young age Yūichirō Amane found something a lot scarier than the demons, angels, vampires and even humans within himself, he discovered Jhin, the virtuoso


''1 2 3 4, 2 3 3 4…'' A voice said softly into the abyss of the flat plane of existence he finds himself in, the figure looks up from cleaning his weapon showing a carved wooden mask with rather blockish features of a smiling face. ''Hello Yuichiro…'' The figure says his one eye gleaming red looking at the 6-year-old child in front of him. ''W-who are you?'' A startled Yuichiro stammers out in fright at the shadows figure looking at him.

Instead of answering the masked man only laughs slightly making Yuu angry. ''I'm talking to you!'' Yuu shouts angrily making the man stop laughing abruptly and stare at him making Yuu regret his choice and tremble under the mans' glare. ''Call me Jhin boy!'' The now named Jhin says with enthusiasm in his voice as he walks oddly as if he was some sort of puppet being pulled along by strings.

Yuu backs up frightened by Jhin only to fall on his back. ''No need to be scared Yuu, I've simply come here to welcome you to your curtain call.'' Jhin says in a harsh whisper as the sound of distant musical interments playing. ''W-what do you mean?'' Yuu manages to stammer out as he shakes like a leaf on the ground looking up at the wooden mask looming over him.

''This is your calling Yuichiro! Shall we dance?!'' Jhin says in an excited voice holding out a hand to the boy, Yuu looks at Jhin's masked face taken aback by his sudden change in tone before looking at the hand before nodding stiffly and taking the hand hesitantly. 

Sudden Yuu found himself shooting up with a startled shout and sweat on his face. ''The same dream again Yuichiro?'' Jhin's sooth voice questions within his mind making Yuu nod as he wipes his forehead with his forearm to remove the sweat that built up. ''Why do I have the dream of the day we when I was 6 Jhin?'' Yuichiro asks outload looking at his clock to see it was 4am at night making him frown.

''If I knew Yuichiro I'd use my Talent to stop it however I am only at my best during the performance.'' Jhin explains making Yuu sigh. ''Why you do always talk so weirdly.'' Yuu says outload laying back down and staring at the ceiling. ''Yuichiro everybody makes a mask I just chose to create my own.'' Jhin explains as he materializes at the edge of the bed taking a seat on a wooden chain while crossing his legs as he looks at Yuichiro.

''It's time Yuichiro.'' Jhin says after several minutes of silence making Yuu nod before sitting up as his left eye turns red similarly to Jhin's as Jhin fads into Yuu like ash as he walks towards the wall before opening a hidden door to show an outfit the same as Jhin's mounted on the wall along with a weapon of beautiful design made from strong wood covering the outside carved perfectly and painted white along with a deep blue colour and a bronze highlights on the weapon designed as two spikes coming out of the front, the site as well as a spot on the middle of the gun with the roman numerical 4 scratched into it.

After several minutes Yuu was finally changed, the outfit having a black mask the covered the mouth the nose and the left eye leaving the right one exposed he had on top of that a replica of jhin's wooden mask, a purple sleeveless top under a long white cloak the reached his thigh but had a crecent in it that left his right side mostly exposed, it was used to cover the large box like object on his shoulder that had a metal armour of gold colour covering his entire arm and hand that hugged it tightly while the other side was sleeveless and open to the air only a fingerless glove that moved up to his forarm, his trousers (Or pants for you Mercian's) were a deep blue colour like his gun and were covered from the knee's down with leg plate armour of gold colour that attached tightly to his legs.

''It' show time.'' Yuu says with Jhin's voice as he walks out of his room with the gun in hand the only sound was his light footsteps on the floor being noticed by none. 

''Don't mess up now everybody's watching…'' Yuu whispers loudly as he walks along a destroyed road with abandoned cars scattered around as he headed towards a distant vampire camp in the distance. ''Such beauty wasted on such an obvious show…'' Yuu says looking at his surroundings paying attention to every detail, every crack wet patch even scratches on the walls and roads.

After several more minutes of walking Yuu stops near the camp within few of the sentry's posted to keep watch. ''1 2 3 4…2 3 3 4.'' Yuu mutters looking at the approaching vampires who were drawing their swords as they ran to him. ''You're shows are simply too fast…what's the fun?'' Yuu says raising his gun and unloading a shot that caused his bones to rattle kicking his arm back, the round spun in the air admitting a pale blue as it flew in the air.

The vampire pulled his sword up with a smirk planning on blocking the round with his sword bringing his weapon up only to scream in pain as the bullet cuts threw the sword as if it was paper and penetrating his chest. Quickly followed by small branches forming out of the wound as the vampire turned to ash only leaving a small rose on the ground that glowed the same pale blue as the bullets light. ''In carnage I bloom, like a flower in the dawn.'' Yuu says mysteriously as the sound of soft violin music plays in the background turning to face the other vampire who was trying not to freak out.

''I will make you beautiful, I will make you perfect!'' Yuu says excitedly in a voice that sounded almost mad having never done a performance with a female before to the female vampire as she turns around and runs away to get backup. ''You can't run from the show darling! I'm already ahead of you!'' Yuu says in a hushed tone doing a spin flipping himself around while keeping one foot on the ground turning around and aiming the gun at the vampire. ''I like my work with a bang!'' Yuu says firing a shot that rocketed toward the smashing threw everything that came in its path and slamming g into her back where her heart was and quickly turning her to ash leaving behind a rose on the ground dripping a small amount of blood from the petals.

Yuu turns back around to the camp as vampires emerge from it. ''Death should never be quick it should be an opera!'' Yuu says reloading his gun as the vampires' approach. 

17th Progenitor Lucas Varson looked on passively as he watched the strange man 'dance' around his vampires killing them one by one. He describes it as dance because the man simply skipped away or spun as if he was performing a delicate and beautiful dance. ''I best kill him and take his weapons to the queen for research.'' Lucas says picking up his swords that looked oddly like machetes as he grinned like a mad man and leapt off the stand towards the human. 

Yuu sudden stops and jumps back as a large man slams into the ground where he was seconds ago spinning machetes in hand. ''Alright human I've had enough of you killing my men and want in on the fun!'' The Progenitor shouts in glee smiling a smile that was too wide for a face. ''And who are you to interrupt my performance?!'' Yuu shouts over anger in his voice making the vampire smile wider. ''17th Progenitor Lucal Varson.'' He says expecting the human to fear him.

''A-ha-ahahaa'' Yuu starts to laugh almost robotically sending a shiver down even Lucas' back. ''SO you're the one that throws machete's and shouts?'' Yuu asks getting a nod from Lucas. ''I find your work very…obvious.'' Yuu says in a monotone voice looking at Lucas with an unimpressed gaze. ''But the show must go on and you seem to be the grand finally. Just what I was hoping for.'' Yuu says with a pause before adding. ''Break a leg.'' And starts to laugh again. ''Break a leg, oh how a do cut myself up…'' Yuu says through laughs ignoring the death glare from Lucas.

Instead of shouting Lucas jumps forwards in a blur slamming his machete's into the ground where Yuu was only for his eyes to widen as Yuu dodges with ease with a spin and points his gun at Lucas' hand and fires blowing it off making him scream in pain. ''1'' Yuu says flipping gracefully over Lucas' other attack firing a shot into his chest making him cough blood. ''2'' Yuu says jumping back as Lucas tries to crush him with his body weight and fails falling on the ground in a wreck.

''Oh dear it seems the main actor has fall and broken his leg.'' Yuu says with a snort looking at Lucas fix his leg. ''3'' Yuu says shooting Lucas back making him scream in pain feeling the round dig into him and start forming branches with cherry blossoms blooming on them growing from his wounds.

Lucas shouts in rage throwing his machete at blinding speeds as it turns red, his eyes widen in shock and horror along with the rest of the vampires as Yuu points his gun at it and fires. ''4'' Yuu says as the round fires sending a shot as bright as a star towards Lucas smashing his machete like glass and hitting him in the eye making his head fire back with a snap as a rose begins to grow from it. ''And that ladies and genital men is the curtain call for tonight's show.'' Yuu explains reloading his gun swiftly before spinning it in hand.

Of course only to lose grip and to fumble about with it in hand trying to catch it several times ultimately making it land on the ground and discharge a shot hitting an unlucky vampire in the chest making him turn to ash. ''Oh dear.'' Yuu says kicking the gun lightly before picking the gun up like nothing happened and places it in his holster. 'Still need to perfect that technique…' Yuu says internally looking at the vampires run away.

''Who are you?'' Yuu hears behind him making him turn to see a large group of children looking at him in awe. ''Me my darling?'' Yuu asks kneeling down and placing a hand on the girl's cheek. ''I am the Virtuoso.'' He says ruffling her hair with his none armoured hand and looking behind him to see a military truck heading towards them with an armed escort. ''Seems the imperial army is here, how boring they always ruin my performances…'' Yuu mutters standing up. ''That's all for tonight.'' Yuu says before walking into the ally way and vanishing into the shadows, of course not before picking up the remaining weapon of Lucas'. 

''It's all clear sir!'' One of the soldiers of the JIDA says after searching the camp. ''How?! The vampires were her an hour ago!'' He shouts in confusion. ''Sir we found these.'' One of the soldiers says holding up roses and other flowers making the commander go silent. ''The anomaly again…'' He says grimly looking at the children getting onto the truck. ''It's going to be a log day for them…'' He says in a sad tone getting into the truck slowly. 

_**(IF YOU WANT A BETTER DESCRIPTION OF JHIN AND HIS WEAPON PLEASE JUST LOOK UP THE WORD ''JHIN'' ON GOOGLE IT SHOULD BRING UP IMAGES OF HIM AND HIS WEAPON)**_


End file.
